Episode 14 (S2)
Characters In Order of Appearance *Takuma Egawa *Eiichiro Maruo *Kisya Miyamoto *Yusaku Miura *Yukichi Fukazawa *Natsu Takasaki *Akiko Kosaka *Takuya Miyagawa *Hiromi Iwasa *Tadanori Yakabe *Yoshiaki Ide *Kojirou Kageyama *Himeko Sasaki *Sanae Maruo *Kazuya Maruo *Masumi Makihara *Yu Nabae *Hiroshi Araya *Yuki Tajima Summary While Eiichiro loses against Takuma in the rematch, he gains recognition to the audience as he manages to fight back on Takuma's attacks using his change-of-pace strategy. The day before the Kanto Junior Tennis Tournament, Eiichiro and Natsu confess their feelings at the beach. Synopsis The match between Takuma and Eiichiro begins. The audience is amazed on how powerful Takuma's serves are. But they cannot fail not to notice how Eiichiro manages to counter Takuma's shots using his change-of-pace strategy. They are even more amazed when they learn that Eiichiro has been playing for only two years. In the end, Takuma wins the match. A week before Kanto Junior, Eiichiro continues his practice matches. He also checks the videos of Yakabe and Ide, his opponent on first round and second round respectively in order to gather data. He is surprised on Ide's shots as he takes a high-risk attacks at a crucial moment. Ide is a player Eiichiro has not faced yet. At school, Sasaki and Kageyama tell Eiichiro that they will cheer for him for Kanto Junior. At home, Eiichiro reassures his parents that he will fulfill his promise - that is why he has to win in the tournament. The day before the tournament, the members of STC travel to Chiba, the location of the tournament. At the hotel, Coach Aoi gives the itinerary and reminds them that whoever loses will have return home immediately. After dropping their bags in their respective rooms, they check th courts where the tournament will take place. They also meet Nabae and Araya before they warm up in the courts. After the practice matches, they go to hot springs and relax. After Eiichiro talks in the phone, he meets Natsu who is getting a drink. Natsu invites Eiichiro to beach in order to relax. On their way to the beach, they talk about how important in handling free time is - how to relax while not losing the focus. At the beach, while Natsu and Eiichiro enjoy strolling the beach, Eiichiro remembers his confession to Natsu before and wonders if this is the chance for him to confess properly. Instead, he thanks Natsu for the support she gives to him and he wants to do something for her as well. Natsu casually tells him to date her which surprises Eiichiro and an awkward atmosphere for both of them. Upon confirming Natsu's intention, Eiichiro feels depressed as Natsu is the first to confess. However, Natsu tells Eiichiro that she actually understood Eiichiro's confession before even though it was interrupted by Takuma. In spite of this, Eiichiro insists to do the confession properly. After the confession, Natsu also thanks Eiichiro as Eiichiro continues to work hard as the challenges become more difficult. Natsu feels that she can manage to overcome challenges as well and continue to work hard as well. After their talk in the beach, both of them return to their respective rooms. The next day, the atmosphere between them seem awkward, enough for Yukichi to notice it. At the site of the tournament, Coach Aoi encourages them to survive on this tournament. Manga & Anime Differences * The scenes only present in the manga: ** Some of Eiichiro's monologue during his match against Takuma ** More details about Yakabe, Eiichiro's first round opponent * The scenes only present in the anime: ** Some of the scenes in the match between Takuma and Eiichiro ** Takuma comments on how Eiichiro's ability has improved and Yukichi's having a conversation with Takuma after the match. ** Eiichiro explaining to Sasaki how important Kanto Junior is. ** Natsu, Kousaka and Makihara in hot spring ** Some of their conversation during dinner and breakfast * At Takuma's first serve, in the manga, Eiichiro barely manages to return it while in the anime, he misses. The arrangement of the people who watches the match is different as well. * Some of Eiichiro's monologue in the first set against Takuma were transferred in the second set. * While the Maruo family is having their dinner, in the manga, no conversation is shown while in the anime, they talk about for tennis tournament Eiichiro is about to have. Navigation Category:Season 2 Category:Kanto Junior Tennis Tournament Arc Category:Volume 2 (DVD) (S2)